<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphrodisiac by mxrasmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663491">Aphrodisiac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrasmith/pseuds/mxrasmith'>mxrasmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>who made me a princess, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 - 플루토스 | Suddenly Became A Princess One Day - Plutos, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And as someone who desperately needs bottom Claude content, Aphrodisiacs, As someone who ships Felix x Claude, But imagine Felix though topping him, Consensual Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Humor, I just copy and pasted this from my wattpad, I know a lot of people consider Claude as a dominant top, I present to you my first smut fic, I'm way more active on wattpad but I'm trying to get the hang of AO3, Is this considered gentle?, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrasmith/pseuds/mxrasmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Contains NSFW content. If you're reading this and you don't like smut, please look away!*</p><p>  Something was wrong with Claude. Everyone in the palace could see that. He only told them that he felt ill and warned them all to stay away from his room unless you want to get killed. Unfortunately, Felix, the emperor's most loyal knight and trustful friend does not buy that threat. Upon entering his room, the last thing he expected to see was the emperor, sweating and panting heavily on the bed, his hand underneath his robe.</p><p>Felix Robane x Claude de Alger Obelia one-shot<br/>*The intro might be a bit too long so if you want to get straight to the steamy part, I'll let you know.<br/>* Hints of Athykiel around the start but they're barely in this one-shot so...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude de Alger Obelia &amp; Felix Robain, Claude de Alger Obelia/Felix Robain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphrodisiac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey. You may know me from Wattpad as S.A. Ritz or @mxrasmith. Well, you finally found me on AO3 now. Now, I'm not transferring myself from Wattpad to AO3. Wattpad is still my go to place for writing in general since I've gotten used to writing there. I'll most likely cross-post all my future one-shots from Wattpad over to here since I know there are a lot of people who prefer using this website than other fanfiction-reading websites. </p><p>  If you want to read more of my works, you can always go on Wattpad and search my account there!</p><p>  I hope we can all get along here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Daddy has been in his bedroom for days now," A fifteen-year-old Athanasia said worriedly as she walked through the Emerald Palace's hallways. There was a worried expression on her face. "Hmm, I can't help but worry for him."</p><p>  Not far behind her was a certain knight with red hair and observant grey eyes. Felix Robane, the emperor's most faithful and loyal knight. "I understand your concern for his Majesty, princess." Smiling reassuredly, he continued. "However, I'm sure after a few more days, we are able to see him in his usual grumpy self."</p><p>  Athanasia snickered, thoroughly amused by the fact that Felix barely restricted himself when calling her own father grumpy. Even she knew that he had those moments where he'd be so tired of Claude's shenanigans. Still... She sighed. She couldn't help but be worried for him. "I wish I could laugh at your silly joke Felix but I really can't help but be worried. Ever since that dinner we had a few days ago he barely went out of his room."</p><p>  It was true. A few days earlier Athanasia and Claude were having their usual dinner together. They had their usual dinner menu, garlic butter steak with gravy and shrimp on the side. Athanasia had to explain to the palace's head chef what it was and how it was cooked. She just missed some of the food in her past life. Anyway, they had their dinner as they talked about trivial matters. Well, they considered trivial by him but since she wanted to talk about the tea party she had with some of the other young ladies, he simply listened to her.</p><p>  It was a mystery. Something weird must have been put in his food because as soon as dinner ended, Claude almost stumbled on his own two feet after standing up from his seat. He looked slightly paler back then, which worried Athanasia even further. She was worried that he might be poisoned or perhaps his mana somehow started to spiral out of control inside him. Fortunately, he said he felt fine but ordered the guards standing by to send him back to his sleeping chambers.</p><p>  Athanasia frowned. "Felix, have you interrogated every staff in charge of the kitchen about it?" she asked. She slowed down her walking pace so Felix was walking beside her. Having him by her side always eased her anxiety.</p><p>  Felix nodded. "We did. Apparently, even they have no idea of who could have done this. After all, every staff had been working under his Majesty for years and it would be weird that one of them decided to put something in his food now." Seeing how the princess sulked her shoulders, he gently patted her back. "Your highness, you should leave your concerns for his majesty here while you go visit the nearby town with Sir Lucas, Sir Ijekiel and Lady Jennette."</p><p>  The mere mention of their names made Athanasia smiled slightly. The four had started visiting each other more frequently and sometimes they would secretly go out on random misadventures in town. There was a certain incident where they were all dressed the same as the townspeople and somehow they ended up helping a young girl in finding her pet cat. Ijekiel was the one who had suffered the most since the cat had scratched his hands. Several times. He had to hide the scratches from the Alpheus manor's staff and his own father for a couple of days.</p><p>  "... Yeah, I really should. I wouldn't want to ruin the mood with my constant sulking."</p><p>  Felix smiled gently at her, causing her to cheeks to warm up. Who wouldn't be flustered, really? Then, he widened his eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry if I spoke out of line like that! I should not have talked to you about how you should act in front of your friends, your highness."</p><p>  Athanasia blinked a few times before giggling. "You worry too much, Felix. It's adorable!" Her giggles did not stop when Felix's cheeks turned a faint shade of red.</p><p>  They eventually reached the front door of the palace. The large doors opened before them and the sunlight entered the large palace hall.</p><p>  "Athy! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you for quite a while."</p><p>  Athanasia and Feli looked down the flight of stairs and saw Jennette, Lucas and Ijekiel standing at the very bottom. The brunette girl was waving enthusiastically at them with a bright smile on her face while the two boys were glaring at each other. Man, they hadn't started their weekly town visit and they're already at each other's throats.</p><p>  Lucas glanced up when Athanasia rushed down the stairs and snorted. "You better slow down there, princess. You might fall and twist an ankle - ah!" He let out a painful groan after Ijekiel jabbed in his ribs with his elbow.</p><p>  "Lucas, how are you always not tired joking about these sort of things?" Ijekiel ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I honestly feel like with each time I meet you, I'll eventually turn into a mother."</p><p>  "A deadbeat mother?"</p><p>  Ijekiel glared at him once more, causing Lucas to laugh out loud.</p><p>  "How long have you guys been waiting?" Athanasia asked Jennette after she took a final step.</p><p>  "About a few minutes," Jennette answered. Her smile widened, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "You look as lovely as ever, Athy. That's the outfit Ijekiel gifted you on your fifteenth birthday, right?"</p><p>  The mint skirt which reached below her knees she wore over her beige frilly blouse looked absolutely lovely on the crown princess. It had a hint of simplicity mixed in with some elegance, something she would actually wear on a daily basis these days. Her long blonde hair was tied into two buns, the white stockings and pair of brown she wore completed the look.</p><p>  She noticed the stare Ijekiel was giving her so she smiled at him. "I thought it'd be nice to finally wear his gift. After all, Lucas did hide his gift from me for months until I threatened him that I'll never have future tea parties with him ever again."</p><p>  Ijekiel's mouth was gaping. "Lucas!" he cried out the sorcerer's neck. He really wished he could hit his head again but since they were in the presence of her highness...</p><p>  "What?" Lucas batted his long eyelashes at the guy who had just turned eighteen a few weeks ago.</p><p>  Athanasia and Jennette just prayed for Lucas to not get a concussion as Ijekiel proceeded to hit his head, hard.</p><p>  Felix smiled weakly in the background, not saying a word as the four started talking to each other as if he never existed in the first place. It was no question that this group of four would attract so much attention in town, even if you did not know of their noble statuses. "Um... your highness, aren't you and your friends supposed to arrive at the town in the next fifteen minutes?"</p><p>  "Ah, you're right! Thank you for reminding us, Felix," Athanasia exclaimed. "We should get going now. I don't want to have our usual seat at the restaurant get taken during lunch hour."</p><p>  "Let me help you on the carriage, princess." Ijekiel walked towards the carriage he and Jennette had ridden together to arrive at the palace and opened the door. He extended out his hand, which she took gratefully and he helped her get inside the carriage. "As Jennette had said earlier, you look as pretty as always," he said in a low voice, just in case Lucas or Jennette would not hear him. He did not want to be teased by them the whole ride.</p><p>  Athanasia just snorted, her ears glowing pink from embarrassment. "Why, thank you, Ijekiel."</p><p>  Ijekiel turned to look at Lucas and smiled innocently at him before he entered the carriage himself. Lucas clicked his tongue, annoyed by the guy and grabbed Jennette by the arm. "Let's get going. We can make fun of Whitey's son in the carriage."</p><p>  "Lucas, I know you have some weird competition with him but can you please stop dragging me into it?" Jennette asked as she was dragged by the sorcerer into the carriage. Lucas helped her to hop inside the carriage and he was the last one to enter.</p><p>  Felix approached the carriage and closed the door for them. "Have fun everyone!" he told them with a polite smile on his face, just like what a parent would after sending their children to their first day of kindergarten. He then called out to the coachman of the horse-drawn carriage. "Coachman, make sure you have them arrive there safely."</p><p>  The coachman, a man who had been working for the Alpheus Manor for years, nodded. "O-Of course, sir."</p><p>  As the carriage started to move, Athanasia poked her head out of the window. "Felix! Can you please visit daddy after this? I'm sure he must be feeling all alone!" she asked him.</p><p>  "Of course, your highness."</p><p>  "O-Oh! Sir Felix!" This time, it was Jennette who had her poking out of the window. "Can you please say hello to uncle Claude for me? Both my father and I are wishing him to feel better soon."</p><p>  Felix smiled at the girl. "But of course, Lady Jennette." Speaking of her father, how was Anastacius? Was he still at the manor, annoying the hell out of Roger Alpheus? He waved them all goodbye and the carriage started to get smaller and smaller from his point of view. Once the carriage finally left the palace's vicinity, he walked back inside the palace. Hopefully, they all had a fun time there.</p><p>  He took a deep breath before letting it all out as the large doors closed behind him. "Now, time to check up on his Majesty," he mumbled to himself before turning on his heel and walked to the emperor's sleeping chambers.</p><p>  It had been days since he last saw Claude outside of his bedroom. He had ordered every single person to leave him alone and to never walk near his room, Felix and Athanasia being no exception to that order. At least the maids would leave his breakfast, lunch and dinner outside his room and thank goodness he actually ate his meals. However, this time he might have to against the emperor's wishes. He was worried about him. What if his condition was getting worse without any one of them knowing?</p><p>  Felix greeted the maids and guards who walked past him with a polite smile, flustering every single one of them. On the inside, he just wished Claude was actually alright in his bedroom. When he finally stood in front of the door that was the same clone like every other door in the palace. He knocked on it a couple of times. "Your Majesty? It's me, Felix."</p><p>  No response.</p><p>  "Mind if I come in for a short moment?"</p><p>  Still, no response.</p><p>  His eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration but he was mainly concerned. "... Your Majesty?" he asked one last time. "If you are feeling ill, should I call in the royal healer for you?"</p><p>  Again, no response from the emperor.</p><p>  Felix sighed. He definitely was not paid enough for his job. With a deep breath, he twisted the doorknob. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not now," he said as he pushed the door open. That certainly surprised him since he originally thought that it would be locked. "... Your... Majesty?"</p><p>  Upon entering Claude's room, Felix immediately closed the door behind him, knowing full well that the blond man did not like it when someone would leave the door open after entering or leaving. He looked around, mildly surprised by how tidy the sleeping chamber for the emperor was. He honestly half-expected that Claude was getting himself drunk and his entire floor would be covered with empty bottles of any kind of alcohol. But Felix knew fully well that he had turned over a new leaf.</p><p>  "Your Majesty?" he called out again.</p><p>  "... F-Felix?"</p><p>  The knight turned his head to look at the large canopy bed but the navy blue curtains hanging from the bed's corona hid it from view. Even though he wasn't able to see him, Felix could tell that Claude was out of breath from his uneven breathing pattern.</p><p>  "Pardon my intrusion, your Majesty," Felix said while straightening himself. "But I couldn't help but be worried when you didn't respond to me from the outside... Are you alright?"</p><p>  "I... I thought I told you to leave me alone." Felix had to wince at that. To him, Claude just sounded so out of breath. He heard the sound of shuffling behind the curtains, making him feel certain that the emperor definitely did not feel comfortable. "Leave. Now."</p><p>  "I'm afraid that I have to go against your orders for today." Felix's voice was firm, which probably surprised the emperor. "If you are feeling unwell, then I could call the royal healer -"</p><p>  "I'm afraid that this... this problem I have cannot be treated by someone like him."</p><p>  "But you're definitely sick, your Majesty!" He was starting to lose his patience with the man so he approached the canopy bed without fear. "Also, have you been lying on your bed the entire bed? Surely your body must be aching." He grabbed onto them and pushed them aside. "Your Majesty, why must you push everyone away when we all just want to help you?"</p><p>  His eyes widened when he saw just how terrible Claude looked.</p><p>  Claude glared at him underneath the blanket which was pulled up over his nose. "You've gotten braver in making reckless decisions Felix." His voice was muffled underneath the thick blanket. His face looked flushed and sweat was dripping from his face and onto the pillow his head was laying on. Strands of his hair were sticking onto his forehead and his jewel blue eyes were fixated on the knight.</p><p>  Felix did not step back. "Your Majesty, you look awful. Perhaps even more awful than the time you were in that coma," he told him. This was bad. Whoever the person who had decided to put something in the emperor's food would surely be found and suffer some sort of horrible punishment. He swallowed his alive. "Can you even stand up?"</p><p>  "Why are you suddenly acting like a mother?" Claude asked, clearly irritated by the knight's presence. Felix heard the soft pants escaping from the blond's mouth. His legs shuffled underneath the blanket. "I... I suggest you leave me alone unless you want me to personally punish you- Felix, what are you doing?"</p><p>  After years of staying by the emperor's side, Felix had become desensitized by his threats since he knew that he would never actually do it to him. His grip on the blanket tightened and aggressively pulled on it. "Getting you out of the bed, of course!" he answered. "You're sweating a lot so surely your bed must be soaked. I will call in the maids to... change..."</p><p>  Felix's eyes went wide when he looked down. "A-Ah..." He could barely find the appropriate words to say to Claude. Was this the reason why the emperor did not let anyone in his room?</p><p>  "F-Felix, you..."</p><p>  Claude was wearing one of his simpler robes. Felix was used to seeing him wearing them. However, he was definitely not used to seeing him wearing it in a dishevelled way. One of his hand was over his heaving chest while the other was wrapped around his dick. The hand wrapped around it was shaking and was covered with something white. Slowly, he rose up and sat up straight, both arms now supporting his weight. The sash used to wrap his robe around his waist was loosely hanging, exposing his skin more than usual.</p><p>  "I-I beg for your forgiveness, your Majesty!" Felix cried out and immediately turned around. He was screaming internally on the inside and his face was as red as his hair. Now he had really done it. He had seen the emperor in his most vulnerable state. "I'll accept any punishment you decide to give me! I also promise that I won't tell a word about this! I pro -"</p><p>  "Stop talking so quickly. It's making my head hurt."</p><p>  Felix sulked his shoulders and looked down at the floor. "F-Forgive me, your Majesty." His voice was wavering out of nervousness. "... Is... Is this the reason why you're not coming out of your personal chambers?"</p><p>  He heard Claude sighing. "Unfortunately, yes." He heard the sound of shuffling behind. Perhaps he was changing his sitting position to make himself more comfortable? "As soon as I returned to my bedroom, I felt like my entire body was burning and suddenly...," Claude tried to find a suitable word but decided to be blunt about it, "... I got sexually aroused for no reason."</p><p>  "I... I see," Felix muttered.</p><p>  Claude groaned and ran his non-sticky fingers through his golden blond hair. "I swear if I ever get my hands on the person who decided to pull this sickening trick on me..." His words trailed off. Unfortunately, his anger did not get away as easily. "I don't even know what that bastard even put in my steak."</p><p>  "Y-Your Majesty..."</p><p>  Claude glared at the knight whose head was still around but he was able to feel his intense glare. "What is it?"</p><p>  "C-Could it be...," Felix stammered after gulping. "Could it be that... that whatever kind of other ingredient added into your food was some sort of aphrodisiac?"</p><p>  Aphrodisiacs. Any type of food, drink or substance that would increase one's sexual desire and sexual pleasure. But were aphrodisiacs even able to turn the emperor into the mess he was?</p><p>  "That is a possible theory," Claude responded. Then, his body tensed up and he immediately covered himself with his robe. "S-Shit...," he cursed out. His breathing started to get faster and short pants escaped from his mouth.</p><p>  This was getting more awkward for Felix. Besides the fact that Claude was obviously excited in a sexual context... the certain noises the emperor made almost drove him mad. He wanted to bury himself for even imagining what he was doing in his room all alone, where no one could even hear him.</p><p>  "I... I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Again, pardon me for -"</p><p>  "Felix."</p><p>  He tensed up. "Y-Yes?"</p><p>  "Turn around."</p><p>  He almost choked on his saliva. "Pardon?"</p><p>  "You've heard me the first time." There was the sound of the bed creaking. "Turn. Around."</p><p>  He was definitely, ultimately, dead. Feeling dread circulating his entire body, Felix slowly turned around with his eyes shut. "Is... Is there something you want with me, your Majesty?"</p><p>  More sound of the bed creaking, followed by the sounds of feet shuffling on the floor. Then... he heard the emperor whispering deeply into his left ear. "Open your eyes."</p><p>  So, he did. What Felix did not respect was to see Claude's face a few centimetres away from his. Though his majesty's jewel blue eyes were unfocused, the knight could tell that his attention was entirely on him. Felix glanced down for a second before looking up again. The emperor was barely covering his front. This was the first time Felix had ever seen his exposed chest so close.</p><p>  Not to mention Claude's dick which leaked precum. The whitish fluid dripped onto the clean floor.</p><p>  "Your majesty..." Felix's eyes darted around the room, hoping something, anything, would be more interesting than the handsome man in front of him. Unfortunately, even with the extravagant-looking furniture, especially the large map hung on the wall made from gold, nothing able to catch his attention.</p><p>  "I'm only asking you to do this one favour for me," Claude said in a low voice.</p><p>  "... Which is?"</p><p>  "I want you to help me out with this problem." Claude took a deep breath. "It's quite clear to me that jerking myself off will not make my problem disappear entirely. Therefore, I need somebody else to help me out... and unfortunately, you are the only person who I can fully trust."</p><p>  ... You know? When Felix signed himself up to become a royal knight, he certainly did not expect him to be in this situation where the emperor himself was practically asking him to have... to make love with him. If he somehow time travelled back in time and told that to his past self, his younger self would just scream at him confusedly and swing his sword recklessly at him. Completely understandable.</p><p>  "... Your Majesty, are you sure about this?" Felix asked, worried of what would happen if news of the Obelian Empire's emperor having sex with a man got out to the public. "W-What if someone caught us in the act?"</p><p>  "Simple. I would silence them."</p><p>  "I'd rather if you not."</p><p>  "Then, you're in charge of making sure that word of this will not get out." Claude tilted his head so he could get a better look of Felix's blushing face. He was only a couple of centimetres taller than the knight so his shadow loomed over him. "So? Will you accept my order? You did say that you will go against my every order for today."</p><p>  "... Of course, your Majesty," Felix immediately said, surprising Claude who thought he would think about it more thoroughly. "On one condition."</p><p>  "Which is?"</p><p>  "I'll be the one who'll take the initiative." Felix had an uncertain look on his face. "If you're alright with that, of course."</p><p>  Claude almost wanted to snort. He didn't have the energy to be the top for today anyway. "Fine by me."</p><p>  "... Then..."</p><p>  Felix flinched when Claude's fingers grazed over the first few buttons of his palace guard uniform and started unbuttoning them one by one. Eventually, after Claude unbuttoned the last one, he helped the knight out in getting him out of his shirt. The shirt dropped into the floor and the knight's torso was fully revealed. He was well-built, as expected from the emperor's personal guard. Well-toned arms, lean build with well-developed muscles from years of knight training.</p><p>  "Impressive build you have," Claude commented nonchalantly before he suddenly felt weak in the knees and almost fell to the floor if it weren't for Felix's quick reflexes. When the knight asked if he was alright, he simply mumbled to him, "Put me on my bed."</p><p>  Felix helped him up and put him on the bed, exactly as what he was told to do. He awkwardly stood beside the bed, looming over the emperor who sat on the edge on the bed. It might be embarrassing for him to admit it to anyone, but he still had not lost his virginity yet, mainly because he was too busy with his job as a knight. He had almost zero experience in these sort of things, unlike the emperor who used to live a life full of debauchery when he was younger.</p><p>  "What... should I do next?"</p><p>  "Whatever you want to do to me." Claude leaned back, using his elbows as support. "Tell me, Felix. What do you want to do right now?"</p><p>  Felix's cheeks and ears glowed pink from embarrassment. Surely, Claude already noticed the tent in his pants. "Your majesty, if you don't mind... I wish to kiss you on the neck as I... as I jerk you off." He remembered accidentally reading a certain scene from one of Athanasia's romance novel so he simply recited one of the lines he remembered from it. How on Earth were people even able to say that with a straight face?</p><p>  "Alright then. Come closer," Claude told him as he slid the right sleeve off of his shoulder, showing more skin than usual in front of him.</p><p>  Felix's heart was thumping fast, that's for sure. Sitting beside the emperor, he leaned in, closing the distance between them until Claude put a hand over his chest.</p><p>  "Oh, and Felix?"</p><p>  "Yes, your majesty?" Felix felt a chill down a spine when Claude's eyes glowed bright blue and due to the shadows produced by the curtains and the corona of the canopy bed, it only made the glowing eyes even eerier.</p><p>  "Make sure Athanasia does not know of this."</p><p>  "... Of course, your majesty."</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">*Oh, we've finally reached the actual smut scene. Wow! I should really consider limiting my word count.*</span>
  </b>
</p><p>  Claude bit his lip, trying his best to not let out any embarrassing sounds as Felix's tongue slowly licked his neck as the knight's right hand was busy jerking his dick off. The way the knight's teeth would often graze on his fair skin made him shiver.</p><p>  "Your Majesty, are you enjoying this?" Felix asked while he continued leaving a wet trail of kisses down the emperor's chest. He gently pushed Claude down until he was lying down on the firm mattress. He wondered if he was doing this well. "Does it feel good having another person jerking you off?"</p><p>  "It's... It feels better than doing it alone, at least." Claude struggled to find the right words to tell the knight how he felt. Being touched by a man so intimately was a first for him. He was used to the dainty hands of women roaming all over his chest. Felix, though his hands felt smooth around him, they were also veiny and larger than a woman's, obviously. For some reason... it felt good.</p><p>  Claude jolted back to reality when he felt Felix's tongue grazing over his hardened nipple. He glared at him. "F-Felix, I thought you were only focusing on my neck -" His body stiffened when the knight started to pump his dick in a slightly faster pace. How was Felix so good with his hands?</p><p>  "Pardon me... your Majesty," he breathed out, his tongue still out. "I just thought that your chest looked a bit lonely." He rested his head on top of his chest and his hot breath hit his sweating skin. "Do you not like it?"</p><p>  "... J-Just get on with it, Felix." Claude put a forearm over his eyes, gritting his teeth as Felix resumed kissing his chest. For a man who had no sexual experience before this, he was quite good with his mouth and hands. He peeked down and noticed that Felix was also massaging his balls as well as cupping them. A chill went up to his spine as Felix's long index trailed up from the balls to the base and finally to the tip of his dick. "You're... You're quite talented with your hands," he said above a whisper.</p><p>  "I'll take that as a compliment, your Majesty."</p><p>  Claude simply stared at Felix who worked his magic. Swirling his tongue around his sensitive nipple, pinching the other. Why was it now did the emperor realise just how attractive the knight actually looked?</p><p>  "Mmh?" Felix glanced up when Claude's hand pushed his red bangs back. His hands continued combing through the thick red hair and he enjoyed just how adorable the knight looked at him with a flustered expression. "Y-Your Majesty -"</p><p>  "Stop talking and start fingering me."</p><p>  "Huh?"</p><p>  Claude rolled his eyes. "Just giving me a handjob won't help me out as much." Thank goodness his face was flushed from the heat or else the knight would notice that he was slightly blushing. That was definitely a first, even for the man himself. "And pleasuring my own ass won't do the trick either."</p><p>  Felix looked down. His Majesty's dick was twitching slightly with precum leaking out from its tip and his hand was covered in it. It felt... sticky and slippery. Crap. He couldn't believe he was actually getting turned on by the sight. "... If that is what you wish..." Eventually, he crawled on top of Claude and smiled reassuringly. "Then, I will deliver."</p><p>  "Huh - Ah!" Claude's entire body tensed up when he felt Felix's fingers grazed over his anus.</p><p>  "Your majesty, have you tried fingering yourself already?" Felix asked softly into Claude's ear. "It feels a bit wet around the area."</p><p>  "W-What kind of absurd question is that?" Claude asked in-between short breaths.</p><p>  "Please answer me."</p><p>  "... Yes." He glared up at the knight. "What? Are you trying to condescend me? Saying how low I have stooped?"</p><p>  "Ah, not in the slightest." Claude cursed silently when Felix blew into his ear. "I'm sorry for being so inappropriate with you but I'm aroused by the image of you fingering yourself with your own fingers."</p><p>  ... Was the aphrodisiac also affecting Felix in some way? Was he always like this?!</p><p>  "F-Felix..."</p><p>  "Did you also finger yourself before I interrupted your private masturbation session?" Felix's finger circled Claude's asshole, causing the latter to shiver. "Did you feel embarrassed that you... That you were enjoying yourself?"</p><p>  Dirty talk. Something Felix was quite familiar with because of the other palace guards who would sometimes talk about certain noblemen and certain cute ladies from town they would absolutely love to have a fun time with. He would only listen to them, of course.</p><p>  "Why must you ask ridiculous questions -" Claude almost let out a strangled groan. Without even warning him Felix had already inserted a finger inside him. He gripped onto Felix's shoulders firmly, his legs quivering underneath him.</p><p>  "Look. My finger slipped in so easily," Felix whispered. There was a concerned expression on his face when he noticed how Claude looked. "Y-Your Majesty, am I hurting you? I can pull my finger out if you want."</p><p>  "N-No," Claude stammered. "Just... Just move."</p><p>  "Huh?"</p><p>  "You know what I said." Felix gasped when he got pulled closer by Claude. "Move."</p><p>  Felix started to push his finger deeper inside of Claude and he would often hear the man beneath him panting, and sometimes the rare moans would escape from his lips. Was this stimulating the emperor's arousal even more? "Your Majesty, your moans are quite nice listening to," he commented. "You should relax more -"</p><p>  "D-Do you wish to die?" Claude's glare did not faze him as much and he continued inserting another finger. His fingers thrust in and out of Claude's asshole, occasionally curling them. Every time Felix did that, the emperor wished he had the energy to hit his head. However... was it embarrassing to admit that he was starting to feel pleasure? "F-Felix...," he murmured his knight's name.</p><p>  "Yes?"</p><p>  "The bulge on your pants..."</p><p>  If he was talking about Felix's hardened dick in his pants, then it was a bit uncomfortable for him to keep it in any further. He needed release, now. "What... about it?"</p><p>  "Take your pants and underwear off," Claude ordered. "And pull your fingers out of me. I'm sure I'm loose enough to have you fit inside of me."</p><p>  Felix tried processing what Claude had just said to him. Did... Was Claude implying that he could put his dick inside of him? He thought it'd be fine enough if he just helped Claude out with his hands and tongue alone. Was it still not enough? "Your Majesty, I don't believe that..."</p><p>  "That it's not a good idea?" Claude continued for him, frowning. "Felix, we've gotten so far and now you're acting like a coward?" He pushed himself up with his elbows and grabbed Felix by his neck, pulling his head closer until their foreheads were in contact with each other. "Don't make me laugh."</p><p>  Claude's hot breath hitting Felix skin was driving the knight crazy. "Then... how should I fuck you, Your Majesty?" Vulgar words were foreign to the knight's tongue so he closed his eyes, thinking of how weird he must have sounded. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of Claude's asshole which twitched slightly when he did so.</p><p>  "Just take me from behind," Claude responded before he turned himself over. On all fours like a dog, he turned his head around and smirked. Judging by his smirk, he was starting to lose more energy with each passing minute. "Unless you want me to suck you off first."</p><p>  "That would not be necessary, Your Majesty," Felix said. After unbuckling his belt and letting it drop on the floor with a thud, he took off his pants and his underwear at the same time and threw them aside. He let out a silent hiss when the cold air of the room hit his eight-inch dick. Noticing how Claude was looking at him with wide eyes, he smiled as he usually would. "Is there something wrong? You should close your mouth before a fly flies into it."</p><p>  Claude was brought back to reality and squinted his eyes at the knight. He threw a back kick which hit his left shoulder. Felix yelped in pain, causing the emperor to smirk smugly. "You are testing my patience, Felix. You better hurry up before I push you onto the bed and let me have your way with you."</p><p>  Scratching the back of his head, Felix refrained himself from asking any other question. Did Claude really think that was a threat or a warning? If Claude ever said that to someone who was obsessed with, he would feel absolutely honoured to have the emperor sitting on top of their dick, riding them.</p><p>  For some reason, the mental image made him feel weird.</p><p>  "... Are you not going to take your robe off? Felix asked as he positioned himself behind Claude. His knees were spread and he was gently stroking his own dick with his right hand while the left moved the white fabric covering Claude's ass aside. Unsurprisingly, his ass looked just as good as his other attractive assets. "It's already wet with your sweat. Isn't it uncomfortable?"</p><p>  "Do I look like I care?" Claude asked.</p><p>  "... I guess not." Besides, the sight of Claude being scantily clad in his robe alone only turned the knight on more. There was no lube to use around in the emperor's room, so he knew he had to be extra gentle. He pressed the tip of cock against the other's asshole, causing the latter to tense up. "Your majesty, I'm going to put it in now," He said softly. "If it's hurting you greatly, you can always tell me to stop at any time."</p><p>  Claude slowly nodded. "I... understand." He turned his head to look away from the knight, trying to calm his breathing down. Then, he felt a jolting pain and his grip on the bedsheets tightened. His vision was getting blurry. Was it because of the tears that were slowly forming on the corner of his eyes? He definitely underestimated just how long eight inches actually was. Felix had only just pushed one-third of his dick into him and he was already tensing up?</p><p>  Noticing how Claude's shoulders trembled, Felix stopped moving. Instead, he leaned forward and whispered into the emperor's red ear. "Relax, your majesty. If you clench yourself around my dick, it's going to get more painful for you." His hands were holding onto Claude's hips, making them stay in place. "Can you do that for me, Your Majesty? Relax?"</p><p>  "... Curse you and your calming voice," Claude mumbled, glancing behind and saw Felix smiling back. He lowered his upper body so his head was resting on top of the mattress while his hips were still raised. In this position, he was able to see everything going on beneath him.</p><p>  Felix let out soft sighs and moans as he pushed his dick inside of Claude's asshole until the base of his dick hit the emperor's ass. He did not ignore the silent groans and grunts Claude made as he did so. At least he was being more vocal compared to when they started. He still could not believe that he was having sex with the most powerful man in the empire. He used to think that he would have his virginity stolen away by a young noblewoman he'd marry in the near future.</p><p>  "I'm going to move now, okay?" Felix asked after minutes of having Claude getting used to the strange feeling of having a dick up his ass. Seeing Claude's head nodding, he slowly pulled out and once he could see the tip of his dick, he slowly pushed back inside. In, and out. He only thrust his dick in and out of Claude until he found a slow enough rhythm for him to follow. It... It felt incredible. He pushed his red bangs back since it was bothering him slightly. "Y-Your Majesty, are you alright? Am I going too fast?"</p><p>  "Y-You're going at a pace of a snail..." Claude's voice was wavering. He was secretly glad that Felix was not able to see his face or else he'd see the trail of saliva falling from his mouth to his jaw. His dick continuously hit his stomach with each thrust Felix made. At first, he only felt pain but eventually, that pain had melted into pleasure. Biting onto the bedsheets, he tried to not let the moans he made escape from his mouth. "S-Shit... It feels s-so good," he stammered through gritted teeth.</p><p>  Felix bit onto his lip until little indents started to form on it. The sound of their skin slapping with each thrust in was embarrassing but thrilling at the same time. Would the passing staff be able to hear them? Would they hear the moans, the slapping skin and the squelching noises coming from the room? Crap. His mind was going somewhere else. "Y-Your Majesty," he moaned as he quickened his thrusting pace.</p><p>  His hands let go of Claude's hips and went up to his waist instead. Surprisingly, the emperor had a pretty small and slim for a man. However, they were great to wrap your hands around them. He looked up to the ceiling... or perhaps the corona of the bed and let out a heavy sigh, swearing inside his mind that Claude was definitely driving him mad in more ways than just annoying him.</p><p>  "I'm going to take your robe off," he said in-between pants. He grabbed the collar of Claude's robe.</p><p>  "D-Don't -"</p><p>  As soon as he pulled the robe's collar down, Felix widened his eyes when he saw the faint scars. The more he pulled down, the more scars he saw. They were all over the emperor's back. Thank goodness they were barely noticeable unless you look at them in a certain light but the knight couldn't imagine just how horrible they looked when they were still fresh. Were they from when he was being abused as a child? From countless of battles?</p><p>  "Your Majesty..."</p><p>  "Don't." Felix closed his mouth and he stopped thrusting, his dick buried deep inside of him. "I do not want your sympathy now. These scars were from the past and I don't plan on telling you how I got them while we're having sex."</p><p>  Felix thought he was overthinking things but he thought he heard Claude's voice cracking. Though, it was barely noticeable. The emperor was right. It would be awkward for him to suddenly ask him about something so personal. "Of course, your Majesty," he mumbled. Gulping, his grey eyes roamed over his back. "... Forgive me for this."</p><p>  Claude tried looking up and was about to ask him why he said that. "Forgive you for what - Hm!"</p><p>  Felix's torso was pressed against his back while kissing the crook of Claude's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Forgive me for being this intimate with you now," he whispered deeply into his sensitive ear. Then, he started thrusting his dick in and out again. "But seeing you underneath me, so vulnerable... It just drives me to do every single thing you're against."</p><p>  "Ah! F-Felix..." Claude was losing his own battle as moans came out of his mouth without stopping. He tightened the grip he had on the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. He had never felt so powerless, so submissive until now. Was it because of the damned aphrodisiac? He let out a strangled moan when Felix's traced his fingers over his chest before he made circular motions with them around his nipples.</p><p>  "Your moans are like music to my ears, Your Majesty," Felix whispered. "Does it feel good when I overstimulate you like this?" Then, he nibbled onto his ear's helix.</p><p>  Was this really Felix's first time?!</p><p>  "F-Felix, stop! I feel like -" Claude widened his eyes before arching his head back, hitting Felix by accident. Then, his legs buckled and dropped onto the bed, causing the bed to creak. His entire body was heating up and more precum started to leak out from his dick. Even though it was his first time ever doing it with a man, he knew full well that Felix had already hit his prostate.</p><p>  "Ah! Are you alright?" Of course Felix would be worried. Who wouldn't be when the person you're having sex with suddenly let out louder moan than usual before their legs gave out on them?</p><p>  "M-My prostate..." With Claude's face pressed against the mattress, his voice was muffled. He lifted his head for a bit to look back at Felix. "Y-You hit my prostate." And thanks to the aphrodisiac or love potion or whatever, the sensation he felt was greater than usual.</p><p>  "I'm so sorry. I -"</p><p>  "Start hitting there more."</p><p>  "Huh?"</p><p>  "Y-You heard me."</p><p>  Felix had never heard Claude being so desperate before, sighing, he pulled his dick out and snapped his hips up, pushing his dick back right into his ass. The man underneath him trembled by the sudden sensation as he let out the most addicting sounds from his mouth. He had a feeling that he was enjoying it a bit too much, which scared him a little. "You're close, aren't you, your Majesty?"</p><p>  "Mhm." Claude knew he could orgasm at any moment. God, he wished he could jerk himself off so he could cum immediately but his hands would not let go of the bedsheets. Also, Felix was doing a good job at providing him probably the most stimulating sexual experience as of recent. The sound of skin slapping with each hard thrust just caused him to moan, groan and whimper. Noises he never thought he would ever make. Then, just like that...</p><p>  "Hah!" Claude breathed heavily as he finally reached his climax. He could barely feel his trembling legs while his semen was being released, dirtying the bedsheets. The maids might have to be more hardworking in getting the stains off after this.</p><p>  Felix let out a relieved sigh and finally pulled out. His dick was twitching, begging for release but surely it would be rude of him to cum without asking for Claude's permission. Instead, he just watched the emperor who was now calming himself down from his ejaculation. Crap. He might have to finish his business in his own bedroom after this. "... How was it, your Majesty?"</p><p>  Still breathing heavily, Claude picked himself up and wiped the drool falling from the corner of his mouth. "It... It was good." He was finally able to sit in an upright position. "R-Really good."</p><p>  "Thank goodness..."</p><p>  Claude noticed just how hard Felix still was. "You didn't cum yet?" he asked.</p><p>  "Not yet." Felix looked away from the handsome blond. "I just didn't want you to tire yourself out any further because of me..."</p><p>  "... I'm not an old man like you, Felix."</p><p>  The knight was about to remind him that Claude was already thirty years old and he was only two years older than him until he realised that the blond was already lying down on his back with his legs already spread. "Y-Your Majesty..."</p><p>  "You think I was already satisfied with just that ejaculating once?" Claude asked, his arrogance as an emperor slowly returning. "You have to outdo yourself this time, Felix."</p><p>  "... Is the aphrodisiac really the reason why you're acting like this?"</p><p>  "What do you mean by that - Felix?!"</p><p>  Felix lifted one of Claude's leg and put it on his shoulder while the other leg laid beside him. "Your Majesty, at this point I feel like I'm starting to enjoy this more than I should and I'm not so sure if I can control myself any further." He leaned forward so their faces were a couple of centimetres apart. With a slightly worried expression on his face, he asked. "Would you punish me if I hurt you this time?"</p><p>  ... Claude never understood why a lot of people had taken a liking to his loyal knight until that very moment.</p><p>  "... Just do whatever you want." Claude rested his head on the bed. "Just please me... just like how you always would."</p><p>  Felix blushed by this and pulled away. He repositioned himself once more and after taking a deep breath, he inserted his dick back into Claude's asshole for the second time. With his hands beside Claude's head, he started to push himself deeper into him. "Can I move now?" he asked.</p><p>  Claude nodded and slowly, Felix began to thrust in and out of him. "S-Shit," he cursed silently as he put his hand on his heaving chest, blond hair covering his sweaty forehead. His robe was almost soaked in his sweat and cum, there was no doubt about it. "F-Felix, stop staring me down like that."</p><p>  "Sorry, but I can't help but appreciate how beautiful you look, your Majesty." Felix pushed Claude's bangs aside to get a better look of his jewel blue eyes. Now that the emperor was finally facing him, he was able to fully appreciate the faces he made as he fucked him.</p><p>  "W-Why must you say such nonsense- hm!" Claude arched his back and let out a strangled moan when Felix bent both of his legs up to his chest, making deeper penetration easier. He covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"Your Majesty, I can feel you clenching around me," Felix groaned, grinding his hips against Claude's sensitive skin. "It feels... s-so good."</p><p>  Claude closed his eyes shut, trying to stop tears that were threatening to fall. It was all the aphrodisiac's fault. It was all its fault for turning him into a person who would always get aroused by the slightest of touch. It was all its fault that Felix had to help him out with his problem. It was all its fault that he was actually enjoying the fact that he was having sex with the knight.</p><p>  ... But was that last one really true, though?</p><p>
  <em>  Knock! Knock!</em>
</p><p>  "Your Majesty? I am here to change your sheets for today." There was the sound of a young lady on the other side of the door.</p><p>  Claude and Felix froze in place. They had gotten super into it that they completely forgot that the emperor's room would be visited by the maids who were in charge of changing the bedsheets as well as tidying up the entire room. They glanced at each other with uncertainty.</p><p>  A few seconds later, the maid, a young lady most likely, continued. "M-May I enter the room?"</p><p>  "A-Ah, that is not necessary, miss!" Instead of Claude, it was surprisingly Felix who responded, surprising both men and probably the maid as well.</p><p>  "S-Sir Felix! ... May I ask why you are in his Majesty's room?"</p><p>  "I'm... I'm guarding the emperor, of course." Nice lie, Felix. "He's already fallen asleep not too long ago and since his mana seemed to have weakened, I'll be in charge of taking care of him for the time being."</p><p>  "I see..."</p><p>  Claude wanted to roll his eyes. Just how long was the maid going to stand there?</p><p>  "I'm afraid you have to change his majesty's sheets at a different time today. Would that be possible?"</p><p>  "Of course... Then, I'll be taking my leave."</p><p>  "Oh, I almost forgot something! Miss?"</p><p>  "Yes, Sir Felix."</p><p>  "Please prepare a warm bath for his Majesty." Felix glanced down at the confused emperor. "I'm sure he'll be needing it soon."</p><p>  "Right away!" The sound of the maid footsteps grew fainter and fainter until they heard nothing else.</p><p>  "A bath?" Claude repeated what Felix had just said.</p><p>  "Yes. It's a good way to wash away all your bodily fluids, as well as relaxing your tense muscles," Felix explained briefly before smiling gently at him. "Now that's over with, shall we continue?"</p><p>  "Do you even need to ask at this point?"</p><p>  With that, they resumed having sex with one another.</p><p>  "F-Fuck...," Claude hissed when Felix started to wrap his hand around his dick and started jerking him off in the same rhythm as his thrusting pace. Felix had hit his prostate multiple times now and he was edging closer and closer to his second orgasm. "Felix, are you also about to cum?"</p><p>  Felix nodded. "Y-Yes...," he breathed out. "Your Majesty, I may be asking for a lot now, but..."</p><p>  "Sp-Spit it out."</p><p>  "May I kiss you?"</p><p>  Claude's eyes widened with surprised when Felix was staring back at him. Was... Was he actually being serious? He tried to focus more on the knight's worried expression, waiting for his answer but he was losing his mind over the man's continuous pelvic thrusts hitting his insides. If he was not under the influence of the aphrodisiac, he would definitely say no. However, he was, in fact, under the influence of it. So, he opened his mouth.</p><p>  "Just do whatever you want -"</p><p>  Without sparing a second Felix started kissing Claude. It felt awkward for both of them. Their teeth started to clash with one another but Felix was the one in charge. His tongue explored the emperor's inner walls of his mouth. He knew that he was overstepping the emperor's boundaries but it was already broken down the moment he walked into his room today. "Y-Your Majesty," he moaned in the kiss, pumping the man's dick even faster.</p><p>  Claude had never kissed anyone so passionately yet so soppily before. Tugging onto Felix's red hair, he tried pulling him away to get a moment to breathe. Fortunately, that worked. A long trail of saliva connected their mouths. Before he got the moment to say anything, Felix started kissing him again.</p><p>  Felix... was a surprisingly great kisser. Who would have thought?</p><p>  Felix pulled away from the kiss a second time, groaning loudly. "Y-Your Majesty, I'm so close to cumming."</p><p>  "S-Same here..." This was bad. "F-Felix, you can cum on my stomach if you want.</p><p>  "Are you sure?"</p><p>  "At least it's better than having you cum inside me."</p><p>  Felix wished he could laugh by that somewhat sarcastic statement. However, he was too distracted with reaching his climax. "Then... let's cum together, shall we?"</p><p>  "You've been reading too many of Athanasia's romance novels."</p><p>  "I'd say the same thing to you." Did Claude really think Felix would not notice the stack of hardback romance stories on his work desk?</p><p>  Claude shuddered when Felix finally pulled out of him. He could see that he was also leaking precum. "F-Felix - Ah!" How many times had he called his name out? He thrashed around underneath the knight when Felix started jerking both him and his dicks together at the same time with the same hand.</p><p>  "S-Shit...," Felix muttered. The feeling of his dick against Claude's was weird, to say the least. But at the same time, it felt good. Claude was a mess underneath him, groaning and moaning. He was secretly glad that the emperor ordered every staff to stay away from his room unless they had their reasons. He was able to hear him moaning without holding back. "I'm going to cum."</p><p>  "M-Me too -" Claude arched his back as he finally reached his orgasm, Felix reaching his a few seconds after. Strings of their hot cum hit Claude's abdomen and chest. The emperor wiped away the sweat on his face with his forearm. "H- Haah..." Exhausting. Sex had never felt so exhausting before.</p><p>  "Your Majesty..." Felix panted heavily. Looking at the rare sight beneath him, he wondered if it was possible for him to commission an artist to paint a portrait of the emperor in this state. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Claude wrapped his arms around his subordinate and pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>  "Lie down with me for a while," Claude whispered deeply into Felix's ear. "I'm exhausted and I'm sure you also feel the same."</p><p>  "... I have no objections whatsoever," was what Felix responded with before he landed on the empty space beside the emperor, almost passed out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">* ... Is this the end? Oh, thank god it's all over!*</span>
  </b>
</p><p>  "Has the effects of the aphrodisiac toned down?" Felix asked Claude who was lying down beside him.</p><p>  "Well, I don't feel like jerking off right now so I guess it did," Claude answered monotonously. "... I appreciate your assistance, Felix."</p><p>  "... You're welcome, Your Majesty." Felix looked up to only see the corona of the canopy bed. "I honestly think you should consider seeing a healer after this. I'm sure with the appropriate medication you'll be cured."</p><p>  Claude somewhat glared at him. "Are you saying that because you don't want to be intimate with me in the future?"</p><p>  "No. If possible, I would be honoured to help you out with one of your masturbation sessions." Felix's blunt answered surprised even him. He ran his fingers through his hair. "But that's beside the point. Everyone has been worrying about you and I'm expecting you to actually take initiative in taking care of yourself, and I don't consider masturbation as a good method to do that."</p><p>  "... Fine. Felix, make sure you get the best healer in the empire tomorrow morning."</p><p>  "Of course, your Majesty."</p><p>  "Your Majesty?" They both sat upright when they heard the voice which belonged to the same maid who stopped by earlier.</p><p>  "Speak." Claude's voice was loud and clear.</p><p>  "The maids and I have already prepared your warm bath," she said, nervousness evident in her voice.</p><p>  "Ah, yes. The maids are quite hardworking." Claude put his legs onto the floor and stood up slowly. His legs wobbled and he almost fell. Thankfully, he grabbed hold onto the golden pillar of the canopy bed, "You may leave now. And tell the others to not go near the bathing room for the next couple of hours."</p><p>  "Y-Yes, your Majesty." With that, the maid left.</p><p>  Since Claude was going to take a bath after this, it was best for Felix if he picked up his clothes and take his own bath. Hopefully, no one would question him about why he looked like he had just run a marathon. He slowly got out of bed and helped Claude to stand up properly. "If there is nothing left for me to do, then -"</p><p>  "What are you talking about? You're going to take a bath with me," Claude cut him off.</p><p>  Felix's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Huh?"</p><p>  "Do you really expect me to just allow you to return to your own sleeping chambers and take a bath after that? What if somebody saw you?" Claude sighed. "Besides, I need someone to wash my aching back."</p><p>  "U-Um... I don't think that it's a good idea."</p><p>  "Why? Are you worried that we might end up having sex in the bathtub?"</p><p>  "No!" Felix's face turned as red as a tomato. "That's not it. It's just that -"</p><p>  "No excuses." After tying the robe's sash around his waist hastily, Claude grabbed the thick blanket and had it covered Felix's naked body. Still confused, the poor knight was dragged out of the room by him. "You and I are going to have some more fun in the bathtub, whether you like it or not."</p><p>  "Your Majesty!" Felix cried one last time before finally giving him.</p><p>  Felix really, truly, honestly deserved a raise after today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>